Tree stands and platforms are used by hunters to elevate the hunter above the ground level. The elevated vantage point allows the hunter to see over brush and vegetation that would otherwise impair the hunter's view of approaching game. As the likelihood of seeing game increases, the likelihood of a successful hunt should also increase for the hunter who uses a tree stand.
Common types of tree stands and platforms include climbing stands, ladder stands, and hanging stands, among others. Each type of tree stand has its advantages and disadvantages. For example, ladder stands require little to no assembly, as ladder stands are typically preassembled. However, ladder stands can be bulky and heavy, even if the ladder stand is made from a lightweight metal. As a result, ladder stands can be cumbersome and difficult to transport, position, and secure, thereby requiring two or three individuals to accomplish these tasks.